Hot Wheels
Hot Wheels is a brand of 1/64 scale diecast toy cars. Introduced in 1968 by Mattel. It is one of the most famous toys out there and one of the favourites aswell. Although Hot Wheels were originally made for children, they have become popular with adult collectors, for them limited edition models are now made available. They also make Hot Wheels Elite, a more quality collectible display model, not made for play. Hot Wheels are more modified or fantasy cars whereas Matchbox makes more 'realistic' cars. Hot Wheels would make some cars that are realistic such as a VW Golf GTI or a Bugatti Veyron, they also make lots of Ferraris. Some Hot Wheel cars were made full size in real life for display in museums. Through the years, Hot Wheels cars have been collected mostly by children, but in the last ten years there has been an increase in the number of adult collectors. Mattel estimates that 41 million children grew up playing with the toys, the average collector has over 1,550 cars, and children between the ages of 5 and 15 have an average of 41 cars. Most believe the collecting craze started with the Treasure Hunts in 1995. Hot Wheels has made many replica scale models in 1/43, 1/24 and 1/18 scales. In 2004 They released a 1/12 scale replica of the C6 Corvette. * See https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Hot_Wheels * List of 1968 Hot Wheels * List of 1969 Hot Wheels * List of 1970 Hot Wheels * List of 1971 Hot Wheels * List of 1972 Hot Wheels * List of 1973 Hot Wheels * List of 1974 Hot Wheels * List of 1975 Hot Wheels * List of 1976 Hot Wheels * List of 1977 Hot Wheels * List of 1978 Hot Wheels * List of 1979 Hot Wheels * List of 1980 Hot Wheels * List of 1981 Hot Wheels * List of 1982 Hot Wheels * List of 1983 Hot Wheels * List of 1984 Hot Wheels * List of 1985 Hot Wheels * List of 1986 Hot Wheels * List of 1987 Hot Wheels * List of 1988 Hot Wheels * List of 1989 Hot Wheels * List of 1990 Hot Wheels * List of 1991 Hot Wheels * List of 1992 Hot Wheels * List of 1993 Hot Wheels * List of 1994 Hot Wheels * List of 1995 Hot Wheels * List of 1996 Hot Wheels * List of 1997 Hot Wheels * List of 1998 Hot Wheels * List of 1999 Hot Wheels * List of 2000 Hot Wheels * List of 2001 Hot Wheels * List of 2002 Hot Wheels * List of 2003 Hot Wheels * List of 2004 Hot Wheels * List of 2005 Hot Wheels * List of 2006 Hot Wheels * List of 2007 Hot Wheels * List of 2008 Hot Wheels * List of 2009 Hot Wheels * List of 2010 Hot Wheels * List of 2011 Hot Wheels * List of 2012 Hot Wheels * List of 2013 Hot Wheels * List of 2014 Hot Wheels * List of 2015 Hot Wheels Category:Model Car manufacturers Category:Awesome